InuYasha Vs Kagome
by ChibiGothicAngel
Summary: InuYasha is possessed and controlled by Naraku and has one goal in mind. Kill the priestess Kagome.
1. Chapter 1: Naraku's Return

Title: InuYasha Vs. Kagome

Fan fiction author: ChibiGothicAngel/Kyatsu-Demon

Warning Rating: T/OT = Blood, cruility, no sex, but nudity, guts, and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the series belongs purely to Rimiko Takahashi. This is pure fan fiction, nothing to do with me owning it.

A/N: Hello, guys! I am back to writing this old very first story I ever really did of InuYasha. I actually have two I am working on. Though, this one here _InuYasha Vs. Kagome_ was the very first one I had planned in writing waaaay before that of my new one that I have currently just started to think of, _The Son of the Great Dog General_. This one here, is one I've had writen down on a paper for years and only showed the first chapter on my old Account: Kyatsu-Demon. That account I had forgotten about and never updated, sorry about that. But now I am back to re-writing the _InuYasha Vs. Kagome_ fan fic. And working on my second one while I rewrite this story. I hope you all will like the re-writen story of this one. Putting in new twists, new chapter writing then what I had on paper and never showed you all. So, the first Chapter will be semi-the same and semi-deffiterent. Hope you like and Enjoy!

Thanks for reading!~

ChibiGothicAngel :3

Chapter 1: Naraku has returned.

Looking at the mirror of her reflection, running a brush threw her straight thick black hair. She stared at her reflection of her sailor suit green uniform. Turning around to her side to make sure everything was in place, no wrinkles, and nothing staining it. Like blood or something, luckily, no stains at all. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she turned away from her reflection and headed towards her closed door to leave her room.

Leaving her room and entering the hallway, she ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove, cooking. Her grandfather at the table, reading the usual news on the front page of the paper for the morning. Shota, her brother, was sitting eating his usual meal that their mother prepares for them every morning. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed only her toast and ran towards the sliding door. Placing on her shoes after placing the toast in her mouth to make it easier for her to place her shoes on. Kicking one foot against the ground, she took the toast out of her mouth, taking a bite out if it. She then called out, "Bye, Mom, Gramps, I'm leaving now!" She slid the door open to leave, after grabbing her yellow backpack.

"Kagome, hold on," Her mother called out and came over towards her, "Here, don't for get this. For your friends." Her mother handed her a bento box, a four stacked bento.

"Jeeze, Mom . . . Did you have to make it so big?"

Her mother only just smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mom!"

She then rushed out taking the bento box with her, and her bag. She ran down the path to the front of her home, to go down the stairs of the front of her Shrine. Following the path to to a very small and old looking shrine. The shrine that held the well that was known as the Bone Eaters Well.

'_My name is Kagome Higurashi. A priestess of an unusual shrine. How, unusual? Well, lets just say my home is partially a normal and not so normal modern day japanese shrine. One thing I can hint on is __that we get very unusual visitors, and not in the human kind meaning. So far, we are a normal shrine, however of one thing . . ._'

Kagome stepped up the stairs to the old shrine, opening the old wooden sliding door to go to the well.

Sitting on the edge of the well, was a demon dressed in a red kimono top and hakuma bottoms. His dog ears twitched in annoyance and impatientness as he looked up towards the sliding door opening. Staring at Kagome with his golden eyes. He brushed back his silver hair, it getting ruffled up a little by the wind carising it. "About damn time. I've been waiting for you to come out for 15 minutes, couldn't you have hurried it up a little?"

Kagome stared at him, her brow's twitched in her own annoyance at him.

'_This here is InuYasha. A demon. Yes, you heard correctly, a demon. Actually, more accurately, half demon. He is born of a human mother, and a demon father. His mother was a high noble lady, Izayoi, who died when InuYahsa was still very young. Can't say I know much about her, InuYasha does not like to speak much of her. For his own reasons, so I don't ask. His father, is someone who I know a little more about. He was this great big and powerful Demon Lord. Known by names as: Great Dog General or Lord of the West. He put many fears in hearts of all, may it be human, or demon, or any other creature of the paranormal out come world. He was very much feared. He held a lot of lands. But, he, like his mother, is no more in exsistance. He died the night InuYasha was born. The one who holds the western lands now is his half older brother, Sesshoumaru. The two of them, do not get along well at all. Each time they run into one another, they always have to go at each other's throats._'

"Lets go, already." InuYasha said as he stood, breaking away all thoughts Kagome had going threw her mind. He was very impatient with her at the moment.

'_That does it. . ._' She thought as she held up a finger and narrowed her brown eyes at him, "InuYasha, sit!"

Suddenly, InuYasha's feet came out from below him, and he went face first into the ground. "Augh!"

'_Oh, did I forget to mention that I had control over him? I can make him fall to the ground and stay there for a few minutes by uttering a single word. Though, I wouldn't be able to do it without the beads around his neck. So, they help me keep him incontrol of him . . . well, sometimes, anyways._'

InuYasha growled at her, "Lets go, we need to find the last of the shards. Before any of the other demons get to them. We have majority of them. The others are waiting." He slowly pushed to his feet, went up to her and picked her up around the waist. He jumped into the well, dragging her down with him.

"Oh, InuYasha, I can't stay long, I have to be back home tomorrow. I know this is a bad ti-" Kagome started till InuYasha interupted.

"WHAT!? You cannot go back tomorrow!" He growled at her as they landed on the other side of the well.

Kagome looked embarissed, "I'm sorry, but I have a really importaint test tomorrow. And I really, really, can't miss it."

InuYasha growled, "Fine, do whatever you want." He said and jumped out of the well, without her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "INUYASHA!" She yelled as he left her there. She then started to climb out of the well. This day, couldn't be getting worse, could it? She sighed.

"Kagome!" Came a high shrill voice, Shippo came running out of the bushes and jumped into her arms.

"Shippo!" Kagome said and caught him in the air. Hugging the little fox demon.

'_Oh, did I forget to mention, the well, the Bone Eaters Well, could take me to the past of japan? The fudal area. Where demons roam the world and terrorize the humans and use us for food. This little demon in my arms, is a fox demon. Shippo. He lost his father to demons who were greedy and in looking for the shards. And they killed his father on the search for them and more power. Oh, what shards? I forgot to mention, we are on a journey to look for the remaining shards of the shikon no tama. The jewel of four souls._'

"Kagome, did you bring me some more of that sweets on a stick?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kagome smiled, "The sucker? Yeah, here you go." She pulled out a lolly pop and handed it to him.

"Yay!" He said and started to unwrap it, shoving it in his mouth.

"Kagome, InuYasha doesn't look too happy, did you two already have a fight?" Sango came around the tree, followed by Miroku.

"Though, can't say wee can blame him, he is at his usual self." Miroku said.

'_These two, are Miroku and Sango. Sango, is a demon slayer, from a village of demon slayers. Trained in the arts of slaying demons. They learn to be able to kill them at a young age. And use their bones, skin, anything left of the demons, into a weapon. The Weapons Sango uses is a Hiraikotsu. A boomerang made out of the bones of a demon. It is big and heavy. I am still amazed on how she could lift such a thing. Miroku is a devoted monk, well, devoted in his version. He is a very perverted monk in my opinion. He, at least, has the gift and spiritial awareness to be able to actually use and purify demons. Despite him being a perv, might I add. He also got a wound on his right hand, one that uses as a black whole to suck up anything in sight. That is when he releases it. He got the wound from a demon named Naraku. One who we have destroyed, or so we hope. For he had disappeared, no trace of him, even more demons started to start to appear from the disaperiance of him. Naraku had even killed off all of Sango's village. She is the last to servive, beside her brother. Who was back with us and well living, besides the shard in his back. If we remove it, he dies._'

"Well, he is mad because I have to leave again, tomorrow." Kagome admitted.

"So soon?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I have an importaint test tomorrow that I really can't miss. So, I was hoping today, we could, well, not go demon hunting?"

"Sounds fine to me, we could all use a break." Miroku said as he grinned. "For the while you were gone, InuYasha has been making us do nothing, but searching for demons that have the shards." He saiid giving InuYasha a look.

InuYasha glared at him, "Come off it, you humans always complain."

"That's just it, we are _human_, not a super human demon half-breed." Sango said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, whatever." InuYasha said. "We will have your day off of hunting."

"Come now, don't be like that." Miroku said. "You should be tired too, after that last battle. After all, you are not fully healed. Taking another gut wound."

"Wait, what?" Kagome said and frowned, "Wound?"

"Yes, yesterday we had a run in with another demon after the shards we found. And InuYasha, of course, was injuried, but killed the demon. Kaede told him to take it easy for the next few days. The poison from the demon's claws are still in his veins and wouldn't do good to go just demon huting just yet." Miroku said.

Kagome frowned, "Well, thats good then. However, InuYasha, why did you not tell me?"

"Keh, you don't need to know everything." He scofted.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and took a deep breath to get ready to say the word.

InuYasha tensed up ready for it.

Everyone was waiting in silence for it to come.

Few minutes went by.

Nothing happened.

Kagome then stuck her tongue out at him, "You are an ass, InuYasha." She said. Then turned away and started to set out a blanket. Sango giggled at how InuYasha and Miroku looked. Then went to help Kagome prepare things. Helping her to set out their food for the long afternoon together. And indeed need of a good rest.

Unknowing. The group did not know the eyes watching them from the distance in the bushes.

Waiting.

Watching . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku's Return Part 2

Title: InuYasha Vs. Kagome

Fan fiction author: ChibiGothicAngel/Kyatsu-Demon

Warning Rating: T/OT = Blood, cruility, no sex, but nudity, guts, and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the series belongs purely to Rimiko Takahashi. This is pure fan fiction, nothing to do with me owning it.

A/N: Well, first chapter up, and here is the second chapter. I know, the title for the first chapter doesn't seem like he had returned, till the little bottom part. There is more to it. :3 I thought that ending would be perfect for the beginning chapter.

For I forgot to add the whole Part 1, part. But you will get it soon enough. Hope you liked it! Now, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Naraku has Return, Part 2.

The next day.

InuYasha was being his very impatient self. It was late afternoon, the day Kagome said that she wouldn't be coming. He knew that, but he just couldn't sit still or stand it anymore! He was going to go get her. After all, everyone was telling him to just go get her. She should be out of her school now. It was late afteroon. Almost evening. He rushed threw the forest, heading towards the bone eaters well.

Lately, Inuyasha has been feeling more uneasy. He did not know why. Could it be Naraku? He was not sure. Just something was keeping him on his toes. Something just did not feel right at all. He just couldn't shake this feeling at all. No mater what he did.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled off to a halt. Some smell hit his nose. A very familiar smell. A smell that he could never mistake. His feet dug into the ground, as he bared his fangs. He placed his hand at his sword hilt. His golden eyes scanned the area, it was here. Somewhere. But why was it this close to Kaede's village? What was he planning? Who was he after? As he thought before, something was deffiantly off.

The ground shook below his feet, the demon was coming. Not the demon he was hoping, but a demon none the less. It soon emerged from the trees, a demon twice as tall as big and tall as InuYasha. The demon's skin was red, horns that curled around his head like an ox. Fangs on his bottom lip curled over his upper lip and he grinned down at InuYasha, "Found you . . ." He said in a slow, deep, rough voice like glass. ". . . He said . . . he said you . . . would be . . . here. Here you are . . . Just as he said. He wanted me to give you a gift . . ."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, _'Not a very smart one, is he? But who is this..._he_ he speaks of?_' He thought as he bent at his knees and embraced for the demon to come at him. Drawing out his Tetsusaiga, the demon came at him at a head on charge. Roaring out at InuYasha.

InuYasha's eyes widdened, '_He's fast . . . for his size!_' He thought as he jumped back. He sliced his Tetsusaiga threw the air, aiming for one of the demon's arms, but missed.

'_What!? How?_' He thought. Distracted at how he missed the demon, the demon orge took advantage of it. Grabbing InuYasha's arm, the one holding the Tetsusaiga, using his other hand he snapped InuYasha's arm in half.

InuYasha screamed out in pain. Blood gushed out from his broken limb from the bone breaking skin. Lifting his free hand, he swiped at the demon's face, cutting at his eye. Blood exploded from the puncture of the eye.

The Demon Roared in his own aganized pain. He grabbed InuYasha by his throat, lifting a big clawed hand, he rammed his fists and claws against his chest, blood flowed from his wound already at his stomach, but more rushed from his new chest wound. InuYasha coughed up blood. The demon rammed InuYasha's back into the tree.

"Damn . . . you!" InuYasha cried out as he tried one last time to swipe at the demon. But blackness was calling at his eyes, soon enough. It engulfed him. Why was he passing out? He never passedout like this before . . . so, why now? '_Fuck . . . the poison from . . . the other demon . . . I fought the other . . . day._' Soon enough, InuYasha lost consciousness.

The demon chuckled, and lifted a hand for a final blow, "Stupid Half-breed."

_Swish._

_Thunk._

A sword had appeared in the demon's hand, pinning it to the tree. InuYasha's body fell slowly down to the ground. His head hung loose in his unconscious state. The demon turned to look behind him, "Who, Dares?" The demon said as his eyes narrowed.

"That kill, is not your privliage, fillthy demon." Came a cold, calculating, and noble voice. Golden eyes piercing out from behind the shadows of the trees. "His death is to be by my hands, not some low class demon as yourself."

The Demon then laughed. "Oh, I was not going to kill him, however. I was just following my orders. The deed is done. I just wanted to toy with him. But you, I could kill. I am now in the need for more blood."

The yellow eyes in the shadow's narrowed. "Try it, low class."

The sword in the man's hand, sent sparks. Then the demon scream in agony and was soon started to desolve. The demon, now lay in as nothing more but a puddle of liquid goo.

The yellowed eye demon soon emerged from the shadows. A cresent moon on his forehead. Silver locks like the moon shining in water, pale skin, marks under his eyes.

Sesshoumaru.

He walked over where Tetsusaiga laid and picked it up by the hilt. Despite the burning sensation on his hand. He sheethed the sword in InuYasha's sheath. He stood and pulled out Tokijin from the bark of the tree. He stared down at InuYasha with cold eyes, "Pathetic half-breed." He said under his breath watching the blood pool around his idiotic half-breed half-brother. The boy was stupid, more so then usual.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Came a small child like female voice. She pushed threw the bushes.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin, "Rin, I thought I told you to stay where you were."

Rin froze where she was and then looked bashfully down at the ground, "I'm sorry, M'Lord. But I wanted to see you kill the demon." She said softly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but a small sigh escape his lips. But it was not human audible to hear. He knelt down beside that idiotic half-breed brother of his. Though, this made no sense, how could a demon defeat him so much so like this? Hell, him putting a hand threw his gut had never stopped InuYasha before. A wound he himself had done to this disgusting creature of a half brother of his. He reached for the scabard thaet held the Tetsusaiga in, sheathing the sword. His hand was a burning deep red, he did not feel it nor care. It would heal in less then a couple of hours. He picked up his brother with disgust, where ever his human encounters were were no where in sight at all. So that left him to help his brother, though he did not like it and did not know why he was doing so, but he was.

Though, that smell from that demon, what was it? It smelt like an very old enemy they had long ago but defeated. The sent was carried so very powerful. Like he had never left before.

Naraku.

He wrinkled his nose at the sent of his brother's disgusting blood, he was going to need a bath after this. He was not wanting to smell like a half-breed at all. No matter what.

Rin started to follow after Sesshoumaru as he started to walk. Rin was unsure on where they were headed as she did not know this area, "My Lord? Where are we going?" She asked hesitently as she followed after him.

Sesshoumaru, of course, did not answer her at all.

They walked along the forest till they came to the forest that was known as InuYasha's forest. Sesshoumaru walked down along the path that was well worn, he shortly came up to the bone eater's well. He stared down at the thing. He had watched how the human priestest and InuYasha passed through this and a glow. Now was time to find out where it lead to. "Rin, stay here."

Rin pouted, but said, "Yes, My Lord." She sat down, actually plopping her butt where she stood at.

Seshoumaru watched her for a moment then he took a step and jumped down into the bone eater's well.

To where he was going, he did not know.

Soon a light envelouped them both and took them to the present day of modern Tokyo.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter two. I've had it sitting in my computer file for a while. Totaly forgot about it. Anyways, here it is, hope you like. I even had to re-read as well, haha, forgot what i had placed on those two chapters. Anyway, please reivew!

~ChibiGothicAngel~


End file.
